


Kingdom Hearts: Highschool Verse with plot

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: By the powers vested in Kingdom Hearts, a bloody gory war was not the way it thought to settle all these conflicts. So, instead it had morphed everyone from the battlefield and into class, were they would have to deal with.... High School problems.





	Kingdom Hearts: Highschool Verse with plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you’ve read my other fanfic. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.
> 
> The next chappy for Atlantic Au is still in progress but enjoy this small oneshot..
> 
> Tell me if you want more

As if he was born a commander, he raised the kingdom key in his hands and shouted, “For the Light!” And was followed by the sound of support from all his friends. If he were to tilt his head upward he could see the blurred visions of the fortellers that would watch again as a new keyblade war was to come. They had come down and gotten close to some of his friends. Ira was standing close to Riku, as Ava was to Kairi. Gula was with Ven, Aced was with Terra and Invi was close to Aqua. It was as if he was he only one who could see them. But to his surprise and black hooded figure was close to him. ‘Luxu’ he thought. Even thou he knew of his background, he wasn’t to judge. Simply nodded. Even they would be joining in this war, for the sake of greater good.

“Sora, are you alright?” Roxas asked a bit concerned was shown in his voice. Sora just took it as the nervousness anyone would get in a war. “Yeah, a just a little shooked that’s all”. He pulled off one of his goofy grins just for a split second before turning back into a serious figure. Roxas just laughed a little, his former other was being himself and adding with the thoughts of war.

Terra went up to them, all of the guardians, and said “if anything were to happen, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry and thank you, again to all of you”. He smiled at the end. As a guardian of light, he had to act the part. “Well Aqua, this means you’ll have to pay up. I told you he you’n pass up another chance like this”. The trio laughed together, terra headlock ven with an arm, “what does that supposed to mean!”. Aqua giggled, it mean we have to take ven to Disneyland after this is over, all of us.” She assured the others, meaning they’d have to be there too. “Together”. Riku turned to his friends, who turned to their former nobodies and who turned to Lea. They all nodded. Xion giggled, “yeah! Together”

The battle had started, the keyblade wielders were at front row, trying to pass to get to the seekers while the others fend off their dark army. “We can’t let them open that box! No matter what!” Riku yelled between pants. This battle will drain a lot of their energy. “Yeah! I know. But can we avoid a clash between us and them”.

Xehanort held his arm up into the sky. “You fools, what is the use to resist?! Only to admit failure for your attempts.” He shot a dark ball of his aura. Terra bounced it back,cancelling the attack. “To think there was a benefit from your possession. I know all your moves”. The tables were turned. Ven had to face his other half, again. “Vanitas! You know this isn’t right!” His other swing void gear, making a horrific clash with wayward wind. “Your reasoning will get you no where, just fight and finish what he started “ he snarled. Gold eyes meeting blue, desperately holding on the belief to be whole. “Kingdom Hearts will fall into darkness and I will finally be whole”.  
“You’re wrong, xehanort is just using you” he didn’t respond after that, just trying to fend for their lives. That’s when Sora stepped in between. Clashing his morphed pistol keyblade to cancel both of their attacks. Then as Ven stood behind him, he faced Vanitas to let Ven have a break. Again, another blue meeting gold. His features soften as if seen his own face, even thou a bit more aggressive. “He’s right Vanitas. Even Xehanort is being manipulated. We should end this. There’s no need for us to be enemies!” Vanitas bit his lip, he was angry, full of bloodlust and hatred.Darkness had overwhelmed him. Then Sora said something that dissolve that hatred, “even you deserve as much as anyone, to be your own person. Not to follow someone who says there’s no other way!”. These word hit him, “you don’t know anything “. He was about to strike Sora with void gear but again, it was his counterpart that took the clash. “Thanks Sor, but I’ll take it from here”.

Sora nodded in reply. ‘He really does deserve to be whole’. He return to his main target, Xigbar. “So, it’s finally come to this kiddo” he snarled, a sharp and mocking grin imprinted on his scared face. Sora got into his battle stance “you know that we won’t do what you want us to do. We won’t fight!”. He laughed wickedly, “then you’ll just surrender and let your friends die out there?!”. “No! We’ll defend. Be it light or dark, we’ll defend it. Because the good defends while the evil attacks. And that evil, is you”. Xibgar growled, at this rate their plans will fall. The sharpshooter stared to attack the young key bearer. But just as Sora was about to cast shield . His shield and xigbar’s attack was cancelled. 

All the battles around them had suddenly gone silent. The dark clouds had cleared, all the monsters had disappeared but that also goes with their friends that were fighting them. Only leaving less than 30 people. “Wait! Did we already won?”. He could feel Xigbars glare striking him. The man turn to where the young and old Xehanort stood. “Yo! Brat, old man, what the -+=&* just happened?” To his surprise, even they were shocked. Lea, who was facing Isa couldn’t seem more shocked. “Yeah, what did just happened?”

A few minutes went by before they had gathered to make two sides. The guardians and the seekers. The seekers glared at them, with a mix of confusion in their face. “Okay! So what? The sun is shining, let’s just finish these losers off” Xigbar urges but was stopped by young Xehanort. “Try to summon your weapon, fool” he glared. To his surprise he couldn’t. It was the same for everyone. They couldn’t summon their tools or use any magic.

Sora looked up to the fore tellers, only he could see. It seems they are too, confused. He gathered the guardians to form a circle. “So, what do we do now?” He whispered. “Why are you whispering?” Kairi asked. “So that they wouldn’t hear us” he pointed to the organisation. “It’s not like they could do anything anyways.” Terra said. “ Yeah, they’re unarmed, unless they have anything under their cloaks” Ven mocked.

“We can hear you, you know?” Vanitas urges. Arms cross and a glare that could kill. Maybe they should settle this by just strangling them to death, that could work. They thought for a moment.

Sora without hesitation, walked forward towards the seekers. Which without a doubt, their guard was up. He just stood there, thinking “so you guys really aren’t behind this.” His hand resting under his chin. A curious look on his face.

Young Xehanort, like Sora also stepped up representing his seekers. “We as just as ignorant as you”. His expression was unreadable but Sora could feel his gloating vibes. “Hey! I know more than you think I know”.

As it could been seen from a higher view, there were two groups. But as Sora and Young Xehanort were arguing childishly, they moved closer and closer towards each other. Until they were in between those two groups. 

Now they were standing only a feet from each other. The seeker of darkness and the hero of light.... still arguing like children. “As far as I can see, you are still know nothing. Even after all of this you’re still an ignorant child”. He looked down upon Sora, who shot him a glare. “It’s been 3 years! And you can’t even come up with anything better than that”

“Troublesome brat”  
“Old man”  
“Snot nosy kid”  
“Black fetish creep”  
“Tainted master”  
“Fallen master”  
“Why you-“

They suddenly held their heads, when an electrocuting wave of pain crossed their minds. Both fell on their knees, then were lying on the ground. Still feeling the same shock of pain.

The moment Sora fell, Roxas quickly ran towards his former other. Things were escalating faster than they hoped. Roxas had held Sora by his shoulders while he was still holding his head. He squirmed and tried to tell him something. The others were just as worried as they tried to pull Sora back to their group. On Young Xehanort’s behalf was the same. “Sora! Sora!” They called. With no magic, Curaga wasn’t an option. 

“Hey kid, this isn’t the time to get a seizure.” Xehanort tried to get a hold of himself, while looking at his other-selves. “I wouldn’t be doing this on purpose, you idiot”. He scold. Though he had an idea, it was the disgusting theory he caught when they pulled both of them away. The pain increased.

Apparently Sora noticed the same. “Sora, hold on a bit longer. Mickey’s trying to contact Disney Castle. We’ll get you help”. He only responded with another painful wail. Then he’s words finally came out. “Maybe, it’s...it’s “. He struggled to get up. With all his strength to deal with the continuous pain, he walk back to where he fell. Xehanort did the same.

The flowing pain was decreasing as they got close to each other. Then they were, again, right in front of each other. The pain was still there. Then, Xehanort offered a hand. His actions were foreign, totally out of character for him to reach out to the keyblade bearer. Because Sora was slow to react towards his actions, he just right in an took his arm. Then all stopped. The pain ended and they both collapsed on the ground. Panting heavily, their hand and arm still linked together.

Their comrades ran straight towards them the moment they fell.

“Seriously, someone explain what’s going on?!” Lea urged. Everyone was worried and it just adds up to all the exhaustion from their battles. The warriors of light started to panic, at least not all of them.

“Sora! Sora! Please be okay.” Xion prayed for her former original.  
“It’s okay Sor, just rest” Kairi, gently caress his soft spikes as she held his head on her lap.  
“Kairi’s right, lets just get them both somewhere more decent”. The moment those left his mouth, everyone including the dark seekers looked at him. Riku shrugged a little, from the sudden attention.

“What?” Confused a little too. “We need to get anyone injured to rest”

“Are you listening to yourself,kiddo?” Xigbar pointed out. Young Xehanort’s arm over his shoulder. The teen was half-conscious, consider that both of them. “Since none of us can do anything, might as well heal the injured.... all of us” Riku protested, defending his decision.

“finally, you’re all playing nice” the sudden voice got them all on guard. It was a grumble, somewhat like a young adult’s voice.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself” Terra shouted at the mid space that was empty in front of them.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared, and it made everyone back away a few steps. When the light had cleared, a small girl took its place. She wore a black dress along with a red hood. Her brown curls fell on her shoulders. She looked no more than 4 to 5 years old.

“Who are you?” Young Xehanort seemed to gain more consciousness than the knocked out Sora on Kairi’s lap. The child seemed to transport into a teenage version of herself. Which immensely, made them gasped a little. It wasn’t so much of a surprise, considering everything they’ve went through.

“There is no need for thee to fear anything, for as I am what you all are fighting for.” The teenage, again, changed to an adult version of herself. Though, her clothes’ colour schemes changed to a bright yellow and white colour.

Both guardians and seekers weren’t getting her message. They were all confused. Until a sudden someone woke up from his nap, mumbling “Kingdom....-Hearts “. Sora gained consciousness and stared at the now new woman before them. His eyes were tired but he tired to stay awake.

“What do you mean? Sor?” Roxas was at his side, trying to convey as much energy for him as possible. Since they were connected and all. Weakly, Sora tried to lift his arm and pointed at the woman, who, again, changed but into a little boy, dressed in the same colour scheme as the last kid. “This is Kingdom Hearts”.

Mickey caught his arm before it fell out of exhaustion. “But Sora, Kingdom Hearts isn’t a person”. “It all makes sense now” Master Xehanort finally spoke. His crooked form passing his younger self and stepped forward toward the collapsed key bearer. He was stopped when the guardians took a defensive front.

The boy turned into a teenager. “Taking the shape of a being, yet changing into another. There is a purpose for that. Am I correct?”. The teen nodded, gazing at the old man. “Though should you not question. It is becomes of you, I need to appear in many forms.”

Riku closed his eyes, a gesture he did when he was thinking, arms crossed. “What those that have to do with her- or his age?” Kairi questioned, holding her best friend in her arms.” The teen turned into a man, stated same with the previous woman. Though this man seemed more sarcastic. “Age, size, that’s all because of how much people are trying out change me. Can you believe I just had to change into a kid at the exact moment I was drowning in darkness?”

Everyone blinked. Well this was a sudden change of character. Vanitas grumbled, “well you had a rough time, didn’t you?” It came out as sarcasm. The man had his hands on his hip and bent forward. “Well... not as rough as you, though”. He changed back into the first little girl. Apparently, the cycle would go on. 

“Alright then, let’s get down to business.” She tried to start the brief, then she noticed that there were some that weren’t conscious. “Oh, let’s fix that” she snapped her small fingers and both Xehanort and Sora were healed. “So you can use magic but we can’t?” Ven questioned the now changed teen.

“I only took it away so you guys wouldn’t screw each other.” Simple as that she answered. “So are you like a god or something.” Xemnas looked at Ansem as they looked at each other, awkwardly.

“God? No no no, I am but a messenger. Define to bend you to my will and power. I can give you light and darkness if you can’t grow by yourselves. And thus, with light and dark equals a heart.” They all stared at each other, then back to her, now a woman. Then from her words, she could over power all of them.

“However, there isn’t a fact that you can’t do it yourselves.” She glanced at Ventus and Vanitas. “ I can understand, ever since the separation (glares at the old man) you’ve grow your own individuality, your own personas, so i will not permit any merging. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

‘So we were right, there is still a chance for you, Vanitas’ Ven thought taking a few glances at Vanitas. 

“But it seems war isn’t a way to settle anything. The master of masters, tried to over throw that thought and caused this. He’s not here anymore, so no need to blame anyone. That is why I stopped it with all the power I conjured up.” The wise woman said . She was right. Xehanort’s start was just like the destiny trio. But his world took a turn when indulged with the master of masters, thus they were all here now. That was discovered and discussed before the war.

“No matter I have prepared a special case for all of you. The good or bad you’ve done will all be left behind, considering where you’ll be going”. The small boy had this mischievous grin plastered on his thin lips.

Sora, now well enough to move, went closer towards the kid. He turned into a teen once again. “What do you mean? Where will we be going, exactly”

The naughty gleeful grin was still on. Eyes closed, the placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “To school”

End of chapter “what just happened “

Chapter 2: He was serious 

“You can’t be serious”

Everyone and this meant everyone but Kingdom Hearts, went absolutely pale. Paler than most of them were already were . It took actually everything for Sora not to get an actual segue.

Sora stood absolutely still. Riku still had his composure, a bit surprised and Kairi didn’t really take it too bad. Since she was mostly in school for most of their adventure. It was just a sudden and strange demand. The wayfinder trio, were trying to get around the fact that they were students before and had to go back. The Twilight trio, seemed to all be in dilemma.

“Both me and Xion just came back to life not to long ago” Xion nodded viciously at his testimony. She on the other hand never really thought about school, let alone want to experience it. Despite Sora’s memories, it wouldn’t be good.

Lea, made his gaze and stared at Isa, they haven’t been in school for the last 12 years. Mostly because of their world getting plunged into darkness and all that. “Ummm.... aren’t some of use, you know.... too old for that... school and stuff” he tried to make her reconsider the option.

“Too late, you’ll get the ways soon enough” and with the clap of her hands, a large flood of purple smoke covered all of them.

“Wait a minute!” Sora coughed though the smoke, trying to clear it out as much as possible with waving hands. He heard others’ coughing and calling as well.

When the smoke had cleared up, they were in a different location. They were in front of a large building, which had been surrounded by a city like area. Complexities of other buildings that would be familiar in some worlds. “You have gotta be kidding me” Sora sighed, he took in his surroundings and noticed that pedestrians were staring at them. Well of course they were. They appeared out of nowhere, wearing strange clothings and in a big group at that. They had to get inside.

“We’re attracting too much attention. Let’s get inside, now” Sora demand. Since when did he became the leader? Though now wasn’t the time to question it. It was the only idea they had and to the looks of it, the building had the oh so familiar Hearts symbol they all knew.

YUP! This is a freaking school.

They went inside. It had a quite decent and modern design for a ‘school’. But it wasn’t just a school, it was a boarding school. Oh crap they are so done, they all screamed mentally. They were greeted by a friendly brunette girl, who walked over towards them. “Hey there! You guys must be the new exchange students and teachers we were told of” she had the friendly grin that would match Sora. Sora tried to keep his composure steady, breathe he thought breathe. “Yes, but can you lead us to your principles’ office?” He gave her a friendly gesture, indicating that all of them had to meet this ‘principle’.

“Why of course, come with me. I’m Hikari by the way”  
“Sora, and while you’re here. Would you tell us how things work here?”  
“Oh, you don’t know? Well this school isn’t just for everyone. Only selective people”  
“Selective people? Why?” Kairi poked her head beside her.  
“Well, not everyone can use magic. That’s what I think, that is one of the reasons” she nudged her thumb under her chin.

While they were gathering as much information as they could. The others in the back were discussing their own matters.

“There is no way, you’re going to be a teacher here!” Ventus silently urged, sending a death glare at his former master. “I see you have changed. Was it because of the boy’s heart?” Master Xehanort seemed to not be effected by his repulse. He held his beard, stroking it curiously looking at his former apprentice.

“Sora has nothing to do with-“ Ven didn’t get a chance to finish what he said when Vanitas interrupted. Flustered as he is, he just lets him  
“He has everything to do with you” his dark-half sneered. Not even looking at the other’s.

The others tried their best to get them away from one another. Not wanting to summon forth another x-blade case.

“Ven i think it’s best if you both just drop it”. Riku sternly said, pulling the shorter guy aside.

“Sora is way more than what you think he is, Vanitas!”  
Just as Vanitas was about to shoot back, Saix held a warning grip on his shoulder. Indicating ‘that is enough’  
He scoffed the hand off and walked ahead of the others. He couldn’t stand being in the same room with any of them.

Ven was gritting his teeth together. ‘That son of a-‘ then he just remembered they were the same person. Born by probably the same unknown woman. “Huh!” He sighed loudly. 

“What am i gonna do with him?” He felt a headache coming. Remembering what his other did then connecting them to what he’s been through to make him like that. Rough-fling him own messy blond hair as that predicted headache really did a knot.

“You okay there?” as if he heard his own voice call. No. It wasn’t only his anymore. Roxas looked concern as he asked.

“Not really”   
“Lot to take in?”  
“Lots to take in”

There was this awkward silent that would always occur when they interacted.

“Say, Roxas?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can talk to you, right?”  
“Yeah, course”

And that was how such awkwardness ended.

“Come on, let’s not get left behind by the others”

“Ven! Roxas! Ya coming?!” Lea yelled from the end of the hall. Man he was fast.

“Yeah! We’re coming” and to the principals’ office they went to.

Wonder what’s to come of them.

Chapter 3: More confusion!

They were all outside the office and were about to enter but stopped when they heard a voice, a girl’s voice. “Alright K! I’m done with you. If you don’t start talking, I’m gonna-“

Then Sora opened the door. “Hello?”  
“Shouldn’t you at least knock?” Riku’s voice was audible for them to hear.

“At least tell me if Riku’s okay”

At the mentioned of his name he instantly shot his eyes up towards the source of the voice. “Umm... excuse me?”

The girl who had her back facing them, quickly turned around face to face with the crowd that just entered. If they weren’t mistaken she looked exactly like Sora. Just, well, more girly.

There was no mistake. That chestnut brown hair, but more calm and longer. The identical sky blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. Even her freaking clothes were designed like Sora’s. She had her mouth gasp and fell back at the table.

The others however probably had their jaws drop, speechless.

Not long ‘she’ investigated her surroundings. Identifying the new people who came in. She poked her head a bit to her side to see the people behind Sora, Kairi and Riku. 

Apparently, they were the only ones she didn’t recognise. A look of relief washed over her appearance when she saw Ven and Roxas. Since they were the closest.

She passed the trio to stand in-front of the twins.

“Ven” she turned towards Ventus  
“Roxas”she turned towards Roxas  
Her voice was soft and caring.

That literally shocked the life of the pair. ‘She knows us?’ It was like the two were telepathically communicating with each other. Ven looked at Roxas as he looked at Ven. A smear of confusion plus worry and embarrassment (since they didn’t want to actually admit that the chick was cute) as she was close to them

‘More like ‘how could she tell us apart?’’ Was what Roxas thought.

They looked at each other, then back at her, then at each other, then back at her.

“Who are you?”. As the question popped from Ven, she looked a bit hurt.  
“And how could you tell us apart even?” She shot another look of hurt at him too.  
She went silent for a minute before saying, “of course i can tell you apart, i can tell the differences between you two. Like, for instance, Roxas has my eyes and his blond hair is a shade browner than Ven. I don’t need to explain why, don’t i?” Her eyes were Sora’s just more feminine. “Your eyes?”

She took a glance back at the others. “I suppose, you guys don’t know me anymore either, huh” she sighed. “And just when i thought I wasn’t alone anymore” Her hair fell lower then her shoulders. She looked obviously sad, then glanced at Vanitas. “Even you, huh?”

Vanitas shrugged. Not saying anything but looked away.

She turned towards the headmaster’s table, stealing a few glances at the Destiny trio. “K, I am sick with your dumb riddles. What did you do to them”

“Sorry to interrupt, again but who are you?” Sora asked before things got out of hand. The girl before him seemed unstable.

“This will be interesting” K, known as the principal aka Kingdom Hearts. He had his arm crossed over his chest as he leaned forward his desk. The girl slightly glared at him and met eyes with Sora.

“Huh” she sighed “guess were going to start with introductions then.” She closed her eyes and faced downwards, arms crossed over her chest. When she suddenly lift her head, she featured a smile almost everyone in the room know too well.

She held a hand out to Sora, ‘probably for a handshake’ he thought. 

“I’m Sora, nice to meet’cha” wait... What?! Was plastered all over his face as he replied her with the handshake. “Since you know Ven, Aqua and Terra. I’m one of the wielders too-“

“That’s why you’re here Sora, you don’t even realise that you’re already a Master-“  
“I failed my Mark of Mastery exam-“  
“Your memories aren’t fixed yet-“  
“And you think keeping me locked up in here is gonna make it any better?!”

Silent was all he replied before saying. “I’m not going to repeat this again. Just know that we are trying to fix you-“

“I’M NOT BROKEN!”

Another still silent, “Are you?”

“Okay that’s enough. Just tell us, what is going on?” Kairi said, breaking the fight. “She doesn’t even remember how old she is.” “I’m 15-“ “17”

“You woke up your friend there around the time you were announced a Master”  
“I remember that”  
“Hardly”

“Okay how about you explain this slowly, one by one”

K settled into his seat again. “To my guests who have just arrived. For now this will be you hostel and meet Sora” pointing at the girl. “One of your counterparts” pointing at Sora. “Who isn’t in graces condition”

“Wait, counterparts?”  
“So, so”

Sora stood surprised and stared at the girl. Who in-turned just stared at him. “No wonder you familiar, you’re the ....genderbent of me?” She stated. An odd stare being vibrant from her eyes.

 

Chapter 4: a story with a start and end

The female version of him was escorted to her room that she just had recently escaped from. She did gave a bit of a struggle when being forced.

Flashback*

“Sora, don’t you think it’s time to go back-“ he didn’t finish as she protested.  
“There’s no way i going back in that cage!” She growled, fiercely glaring back at him when she was just done examining the other Sora.

“And who said you had a choice? Hikari” with a clap of his hand, as if on cue the previous girl who greeted them was at the door. “Yes sir?”. “You’d be a dear to take Sora to her room”. Hikari raised a brow, then examined the room and spot sora.  
“Again? Come on Sora, you must be tired.” She pampered   
“I am not” Hikari didn’t give her a chance and grabbed her by the upper arm and began pulling. “Come on, you can tell me on the way”. As she passed (dragging Sora), she winked at the other Sora.

They left the room.

“Don’t you think that was uncalled for” Terra escaped, breaking the silent that took over the room.  
“It was necessary. She broke the lock on her window and dangerously climbed down just to have an audience with me” he paused “not sure if I should feel flattered or mad”. He looked stressed, they could see vines forming from his sides

“So, I’m kinda afraid to ask but, why is the girl version of myself here?”  
“She already told you. It seems to her, this is a prisoner


End file.
